Rescue
Rescue is the second chapter of the third act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough New enemies: *Lambent Berserker The chapter starts with a cutscene. Hoffman and Marcus are talking about Adam Fenix and his weapon, and Baird then says they need the Hammer of Dawn, Hoffman then gives the disk of Prescott to him and tells him to amaze him. Bernie then comes and tells Delta Squad that Sam and Anya are stuck outside by Locust forces. After the cutscene, you have two choices to pick. These choices are going to save them, or giving the rescuer covering fire. If you are doing this by yourself, pick the latter choice as this is much more easier later on. If you pick the fort defense, Cole follow you, while Bernie will follow Dom. Once you pick your choice, you either are going on a vehicle to rescue Sam and Anya, or appear on the Fort walls. On the walls, use the One-Shots that are near you. Once the vehicle gets within range, a cutscene occurs where a Savage Boomer destroys the vehicle with his Digger Launcher and a Savage Grenadier rips an arm off a fallen gear. The players who picked the former choice (or AI), needs to defeat the Locust before advancing. After this, several Lambent Stalks appear. These do not spawn Gunkers, Polyps, or Lambent Wretches. Just defeat all these Lambent, and once Cole speaks, a cutscene occurs where the Lambent Berserker appears. If you went to rescue Anya and Sam, immediately dodge the incoming car the Lambent Berserker flings at you, or you will be crushed by it. Avoid the Lambent Berserker, and make your way back to the fort gates. If you decided to go on the fort walls, distract the Lambent Berserker if you are playing on Arcade. Otherwise, you can simply ignore it (although you will need to fire a bit to distract her). Watch out for Lambent Drones that breach the walls; however, they usually have trouble reaching you so they can be ignored too. Drop any heavy weapons you are carrying if you were on the wall before the player/AI reaches the fort gates. Once you (or the AI, depending on your choice), reaches the fort gates, the Hammer of Dawn strikes the Lambent Berserker, but it still survives. It will jump over the gate and fight Marcus, Dom, Baird and Cole. If you went solo and carried a heavy weapon, you have a high chance of dying, as the Lambent Berserker will usually charge at you first. To kill the Lambent Berserker, provoke it into charging, and fire on the Imulsion core. Each time you deal enough damage to it, the Lambent Berserker will stumble. On the first strike, nothing will happen. On the second strike, the Berserker starts leaving a trail of Imulsion fumes. On the third, it will leave behind a wall of Imulsion fumes which can deal a lot of damage. After this, a final strike will kill the Lambent Berserker for good. There are plenty of weapons and ammo lying around, so you shouldn't run out of ammo while fighting it. Collectibles *Recovered Cog Tags #9: At the beginning of the fight with Lambent Berserker it will be on the right of the main gate behind two barrels. *Journal: During your battle with the Lambent Berserker, run straight from the gate you entered from, and on the far side of the large circular structure in the middle is an ammo crate with the Journal behind it. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Was it Good For You?" achievement.